Gabriel Thorne
Gabriel Thorne is a SPARTAN-IV member of Majestic Squad and a main protagonist of the Spartan Ops series on Halo 4. Biography Early life Thorne was born and raised in New Phoenix, Earth. Little is known about his childhood other than that all of his family and friends lived in the city. In 2556 he joined the UNSC Army. Shortly after the attack on New Phoenix, in which all of his family and friends were killed, Thorne joined the Spartans and was assigned to Fireteam Majestic in 2558. Post-New Phoenix Incident Thorne and the rest of Fireteam Majestic were deployed to the six months after the New Phoenix Incident where teammate Grant questions Gabriel on the loss of his close friends following the Didact's attack. She then realized that she accidentally offended him, Thorne assured her it is okay. Fireteam Majestic then arrived on , where upon disembarking, they are greeted by the ship's AI, Roland, who ordered them to line up and wait for an escort. After Majestic commander, Paul DeMarco, attempted a pass at Commander Sarah Palmer, leader of Infinity's Spartans, before being informed of her identity, Palmer showed Majestic around the ship. Afterwards, Majestic received their Spartan armor as Infinity exits slipspace, beginning the Second Battle of Requiem.Spartan Ops Episode One Second Battle of Requiem Majestic was deployed via Pelican to Requiem and engaged Promethean drones. Madsen got hit in the shoulder, causing Hoya to break cover and recklessly shoot at any Promethean in sight before a Prometheans creeps up on him. Majestic managed to return to Infinity to treat their wounded. Thorne then noticed a scientific team moving a Forerunner artifact acquired by Fireteam Crimson, which spontaneously activated and caused a disruption in the ship's systems, including loss of gravity. Palmer managed to shut it down by simply kicking it, restoring Infinity's systems to normal. As the device sealed itself to the deck like glue, Dr. Henry Glassman attempted to study it, only to be accidentally absorbed into it. Captain Thomas Lasky brought in Catherine Elizabeth Halsey to determine what the artifact was. Thorne later volunteered to guard her while she was performing her study. Out of curiosity, he questioned her regarding the use of children in the SPARTAN-II Program. The doctor defended that there were many reasons behind her questionable actions. Thorne asked if she was implying that the Spartan-IVs were not worthy of the title. Halsey responds that some of them are closer than others. Halsey then changed the subject, asking Thorne why he became a Spartan. The latter admitted that he enlisted in the program to stop incidents like New Phoenix from happening again. Halsey points out that he's here on Requiem, shooting at Prometheans, and reminds him of the Greek myth of Prometheus, who stole fire from the gods and gave it to humanity. Though Halsey suggested that the Prometheans have so much to offer, Thorne disagreed, viewing the Prometheans as murderous Forerunner AIs. Majestic was later redeployed to Requiem to retrieve a package called "the Didact's Gift". Unfortunately, they are pinned down by Covenant Remnant aerial forces. Though DeMarco planned on taking off, Madsen stopped him, knowing that they'd be shot down. Thorne passed the package to Hoya as he hijacked a Banshee and destroys a Phantom to allow his team to escape. They then return to Infinity so Halsey could analyze the package, noting its similarity to an AI matrix. Suddenly, it emitted a burst of orange light, projecting images of New Phoenix on the monitors. Halsey determines that these are human memories and confronts Lasky. The Captain admitted that the UNSC has been aware that the Prometheans are ancient humans transformed into AIs by the Forerunners. Halsey corrected that this Promethean once lived in New Phoenix. As Lasky expressed confusion as to how these memories got to Requiem, Thorne noticed an image of the artifact and left the room. After Lasky and Palmer arrested Halsey for withholding information, Thorne later entered the room containing the artifact. Without even thinking, he touched it and was absorbed by it and is transported to Requiem just like Glassman. Upon arrival, he is surrounded by a host of the Covenant Remnant. Thorne fights against the Elites but he is ultimately rendered unconscious from a blow to the head. He woke up to find himself being dragged by two Sangheili before deciding to play possum. As they distract themselves by catching an escaping Glassman, Thorne took the opportunity to relieve a Sangheili of his Storm Rifle before using it to kill them both. Unfortunately, a host of Sangheili started charging towards them with Glassman's explosive vest being remotely armed. Thorne managed to tear the vest off Glassman and threw it at the Covenant as they managed to clear the explosion. The Sangheili Shipmaster Jul 'Mdama then ordered his assassin, Gek, to hunt down Glassman and Thorne. The two made their way back to Galileo Base. As they took a short rest, Gek ambushes them. Thorne fights hand-to-hand against his opponent. After knocking him down, he attempted to use a rock to crush Gek, but the Sangheili turned the tables and slammed the rock on Thorne's chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Gek grasped his energy sword to finish off the Spartan, Majestic appeared and shot him in the back, killing him. They then looted his body. DeMarco took the energy sword, Thorne acquired the cloaking device while Madsen found a holographic map. As a Pelican landed to bring Glassman back to Infinity, Captain Lasky contacted Majestic via hologram, ordering them to rescue Halsey, who had been taken by the Covenant and has a kill order placed on her by Admiral Serin Osman. Returning to the Librarian shrine, Thorne got the guards' attention, before Majestic opened fire from the high ground. DeMarco ordered Thorne to proceed inside and rescue Halsey. He catches Jul 'Mdama off guard and killed his bodyguards. As Jul grabbed Halsey, she passed him one half of the Janus Key given to her by the Librarian. As Palmer turned up, Jul summoned Promethean Knights to cover his escape. By the time the Spartans managed to destroy the Knights, Jul teleported away, with Halsey in tow. After yelling in frustration, Palmer demanded to know why Majestic is here. DeMarco explained that they're on a rescue mission, Palmer retorted that Halsey is a traitor. However, Thorne didn't believe so as he shows the Commander his half of the Key. Limited Edition The Halo 4 Limited Edition includes multiple personal files belonging to Gabriel Thorne, including his MJOLNIR GEN2 requisition, introductory packet to the , and personal orders from Commander Sarah Palmer for an upcoming mission.Halo 4 - Limited Edition Trivia *Thorne keeps a journal, an excerpt of which can be found in the Halo 4 Limited Edition. *Thorne is certified to requisition HazOp, Pathfinder, Orbital, Soldier, EOD, Scout, CIO, and Warrior armor variants, although he still wears Recruit.Halo 4 Limited Edition, Infinity Briefing Packet, Gabriel Thorne MJOLNIR Requisition Gallery Halo 4 Spartan Ops Thorne 1.png|Thorne during the Second Battle of Requiem. Halo_4_Spartan_Ops_Thorne_And_Madsen.png|Thorne (right) fighting alongside Madsen (left) at Galileo Team's Lab. Thorne_Boarding_Banshee.png|Thorne boarding a Banshee. Thorne without his helmate.jpg|Spartan Thorne without his helmet. H4 spops e6cinematic 3.jpg|Thorne being dragged by two Sangheili Minors. Halo_4_Spartan_Ops_Thorne_VS_Gek_1.jpg|Thorne fighting Gek in hand-to-hand combat. List of appearances *''Halo 4'' Related Pages *Fireteam Majestic *Paul Demarco *Hoya *Madsen *Grant Sources Category:Fireteam Majestic Category:Spartan Ops Category:Spartan-IV Category:Spartans